peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown
What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown! is the 17 Peanuts TV special. It was originally aired on Thursday, February 23, 1978, at 8:00 P.M. ET/PT on CBS. Plot This special begins with Charlie Brown pretending to be a musher with Snoopy. However, Snoopy refuses to run, so Charlie Brown decides to demonstrate how to run, while Snoopy rides, and Snoopy forces him to run all the way home. When they arrive at home, Charlie Brown is too tired to play anymore, so Snoopy goes inside. He then makes himself a fancy dinner with five pizzas and milkshakes. Charlie Brown then comes in and tells Snoopy the fact that Arctic dogs are only fed once a day, and their meals largely consisting of cold meat and raw fish (to which Snoopy blanches and gives a look of "it is too bad to be them") and then comes to the conclusion that Snoopy is "an overly civilized, underly 'dogified' dog". After dinner, Snoopy goes on top of his doghouse, and falls asleep. As he is sleeping, the scene around him changes to an arctic scene, and Snoopy wakes up to an owner of a pack of arctic sled dogs whipping him. The owner makes him join his other dogs, and makes them all run and pull him on his sled for a while. When they come to a resting point, the owner throws them raw meat, and all the dogs eat some, but when Snoopy goes near the meat, they bark at him to show him he is not allowed to have any. The dogs also take turns barking loudly at Snoopy in order to let him know he is indeed an outsider. That night, when Snoopy is cold, he tries to huddle with the other dogs for warmth, but they refuse to let him do that either. Snoopy eventually builds himself a doghouse out of snow and sleeps on that. The next day, Snoopy was treated no better. He was mistreated by the owner, and other dogs. They deny him any food or water. And he is forced to run all day. At one resting point, Snoopy becomes so hungry that he walks into a honky tonk. In it, Snoopy steals a sandwitch, and a mug of root beer. He then finds some coins, and uses them to play poker. In the game of poker, while keeping a very straight face, he beats everyone by having 5 aces. Snoopy winnig causes a commotion, making Snoopy run into another room. In the next room, Snoopy impersonates a can can dancer, to which the men riot. Snoopy is thrown out of the bar and is then back with the sled dogs, and forced to run again. Snoopy is continuosly seen running and being denied food or water. That night, Snoopy decided he can't take take it anymore. He can hardly walk to do all his running and lack of food and water. He then bursts out crying that he wants to go home. He becomes so fed up, that he decides to do something about it. He bares his fangs and falls to walking on all fours, and challenges the Alpha Male" of the sled dog pack to a fight, and beats him up. Snoopy then becomes the new alpha of the pack, and decides to take revenge on the other dogs.